vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guts
|-|Golden Age= |-|Black Swordsman= |-|Berserker Armor= Summary Guts also known as "The Black Swordsman", "The One Hundred-Man Slayer" and "The Struggler" was the former raid unit leader of a mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk and is the main protagonist of Berserk. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, higher with Dragon Slayer and Hand Cannon | 8-B | At least 8-B Name: Guts, "The Black Swordsman", "Struggler", "Hundred-Man Slayer", Commander of the Hawk's Raiders Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: 15-18 | 19 | 21-24 | 24 Classification: Human, Berserker, Captain (formerly), Knight (formerly), Branded Individual Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Master Swordsman | All prior, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghosts and beings on the astral plane with the Dragon Slayer), Soul Manipulation (Can also attack the soul), Limited Regeneration Negation (Wounds caused on the Astral Plane do not heal properly, reopening even after being magically healed), Resistance to Possession (Was able to expel multiple spirits attempting to possess him) | All prior, limited Immortality (Type 2, can take far more punishment than a normal human, but will still die from total blood loss, destruction or stoppage of the heart, and/or a cease to critical brain functions. The armor essentially "Holds him together"), Permanent Berserk Mode, Physical Statistics Amplification, High Pain Tolerance, Night Vision, Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (incapable of feeling fear, and can resist attempts by even high-level magic practitioners like Schierke to snap him out of his Berserker state) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily cut through steel armor and weapons. Was able to shatter Samson's mace. Defeated Bazuso who was called the Bear Slaughterer) | Small Building level (Can physically contend with Wyald's human form, only being overpowered when he transformed into an apostle), higher '''with Dragon Slayer and Hand Cannon (Stomped an Apostle he had been fighting evenly against with a normal greatsword) | '''City Block level (Able to fight various beings who can harm him) | At least City Block level (Put up a very good fight against Apostle Grunbeld, and initially dominated him. Can deal himself serious injury, such as severely fracturing his arm) Speed: Subsonic (Was able to run across a room and cut down Julius before he could grab a sword to defend himself. Was able to react to numerous crossbow bolts) | Hypersonic (Can do battle against Wyald) | Hypersonic with High Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds (Not only has he been able react to Rosine charging towards him mere inches away, he has also defeated Serpico in various duels) | High Hypersonic+ (Has been able to evade lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can grip Dragon Slayer with his teethand swing it at speeds viable for combat against superhuman opponents, which is heavy enough to weigh down most men), higher with Berserker Armor (Can hold back a falling warship mast) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | City Block Class | At least City Block Class Durability: Wall level | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Survived an onslaught of attacks from Wyald's apostle form) | At least City Block level (Can withstand multiple lightning bolts from Ganishka, which has a power of 5 Gigajoules or 1.2 Tons of TNT; Mozgus God's Breath, which is this powerful and attacks from Zodd's apostle form), higher 'with Dragon Slayer (Was able to withstand Schierke's Fire Wheel, Ganishka's lightning, and can also withstand the counterforce of Guts' strikes even when using the Berserker Armor) | At least '''City Block level '(The same as before, but now considerably below his striking strength, since his bones and flesh get broken and torn with each blow) '''Stamina: Extremely high, was able to fight against one hundred men and endured a long drawn out battle with Wyald (An apostle) | Significantly higher, can withstand attacks from Apostles and keep fighting, He is even willing to be injured by his enemies to gain an advantage in battle | Will only stop fighting when the last drop of his blood is spilled Range: 2.04 meters with the Dragon Slayer (The Dragon Slayer has been stated to be longer than Guts' body), multiple meters with a cannon arm, 70+ meters with his Repeater Crossbow Standard Equipment: Band of the Hawk *'Greatsword:' Guts has made use of several greatswords throughout his career, this since he has a habit of pushing his weapons to the limit, causing them to break. Black Swordsman *'Dragon Slayer:' This weapon was built with the singular purpose of being able to slay a dragon; when you take into consideration its feats such as being able to withstand blows from apostles traveling at supersonic speeds, surviving an explosion which resulted in the vaporization of a water snake's head and remaining intact despite Guts' rough usage of it. Due to this weapon being tempered in the malice of thousands of the dead it has gained the ability to attack the ethereal body. *'Repeater Crossbow:' A crossbow mountable to Guts' prosthetic arm, capable of firing arrows rapidly. It is mainly used for fighting a horde of enemies. *'Hand Cannon:' One of the few long-range weapons Guts has. It can be morphed out of Guts' right hand and is quite powerful, being able to blast through Apostles with little effort. Guts also uses the hand cannon's recoil to propel himself forward whilst swinging the Dragon Slayer, enhancing his velocity. *'Berserker Armor:' A cursed suit of incredibly durable armor that removes the body's subconscious limiters, allowing the wearer to achieve incredible feats of strength and speed that are far beyond what they're normally capable of, at the cost of causing heavy strain and damage to the body in the process. It also keeps wounds from slowing Guts down, forcibly relocating joints, reinforcing broken bones, and binding flesh to the bone with barbs. However, it does not mend wounds, meaning that Guts will still be bleeding out from particularly severe wounds. Additionally, it strips the user of whatever sanity they once had put them into a constant state of bloodlust. Bloodlust is so potent that Schrieke was unable to possess him. *Guts also carries several spare weapons, including various throwing knives and miniature grenades. Optional Equipment: End of Golden Age *'Black Swordsman Equipment:' At one point at the tail end of the Golden Age Arc, Guts makes use of his Black Swordsman equipment. Intelligence: Gifted. Guts is an infamously skilled swordsman, being able to take on most apostles and humans with his casual swings alone thanks to the enormous heft of the Dragon Slayer. Guts is an able thinker and a pragmatic fighter, a fact he proves by solving problems with his wits when brute force doesn't work, such as when he used an enemy as bait by disguising them with his cloak, played dead to get close enough to fire a point-blank Hand Cannon, and adapting to exceedingly unfavorable situations. Contrary to popular belief Guts is quite clever, as shown when he uses his scientific knowledge. Such as utilizing Dragon Slayer against lightning and puncturing the Sea God's stomach to take advantage of the difference in air pressure to get vacuumed within another part of its body. Standard Tactics: Constant state of Bloodlust with Berserker Armor Weaknesses: Bloodthirsty and sadistic to a fault at times, the Berserker Armor does not heal wounds, only delaying the effects of damage taken. The Berserker Armor also removes his subconscious limiters, causing his body to harm and eventually destroy itself. Key: Beginning of the Golden Age | End of Golden Age | Black Swordsman | Berserker Armor Note: While there are claims that Dragonslayer negates durability, this is not true, nor does it outright negate regeneration. Its power is more along the lines of creating wounds that will never fully recover, and even if healed or regenerated, they will open up again. This isn't full regeneration negation but can function as such when it comes to larger, more debilitating injuries. Gallery E4d99c4534774db24accb6a81496989d-1.png|Guts holding the Dragon Slayer upright to demonstrate its length and heft Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: XCOM Soldier (Composite) (XCOM) XCOM Soldier's Profile (Speed was equal and 8-B versions were being used) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (8-B Kirito and Black Swordman Guts were used. Speed was equalized) The Predator (Mortal Kombat) Predator's profile (Base Predator and Berserker Armor Guts were used. Speed equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: The Leper (Darkest Dungeon) Leper's Profile (Speed was equal, both were 9-A.) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Berserk Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Cursed Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults Category:Crossbow Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:OLM, Inc. Category:Studio 4°C Category:Liden Films Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls